


Those Nights

by torasame



Category: Naruto
Genre: Just really dumb fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 09:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torasame/pseuds/torasame
Summary: "i want the secrets you secrets haven't found."- human, dodieOn the subject of Shisui's doubts and insecurities.





	Those Nights

**Author's Note:**

> day 9: secrets  
this was insanely difficult to write for me

"I like the colour green." Itachi stifled a laugh next to him and half-heartedly hit him on the shoulder.

"That isn't a secret." Shisui stared back at him in feigned alarm and offense, "You already know all my secrets, Itachi!"

Neither of them were really sure how they ended up at Shisui's place nor were they sure how far they had gone into the night. All he was certain of was that he had no secrets to contribute to the rhetoric he had started and that Itachi put the light of the stars to shame when he smiled like that. The night found them sprawled on Shisui's bed with nothing but nonsense hanging in the atmosphere around them. Itachi's eyes found his in the pools of moonlight that seeped through the curtains.

"There has to be more I don't know about you." Shisui breathed a chuckle and poked Itachi's slightly puffed cheek. He had a habit of doing so when he pouted.

He made a show of his hands to signal his surrender, "I'm an open book, 'tachi." He threw his arms around Itachi could did not have the time to make his escape. "And it's your turn."

"That wasn't even considered a secret," Itachi relented. He grew silent, his face rested in a pensive expression. "I've seen Kakashi's face."

Shisui blinked at him. "When I said secrets I meant something personal, not an eyewitness report on an earth shattering mystery." An inch of a smirk tugged on Itachi's lips.

"Well now you have to tell me a good one."

_ I'm scared of losing you.  _ He planted a sheepish grin on his face and replied, "I love you." Shisui's face was abruptly slammed by a pillow.

"Good night." Itachi took the chance to make his escape when Shisui was too busy recovering from the blow and from his laughter.

The air grew fuzzy as the humour died from his lips and as Itachi slowly drifted out of consciousness. He glanced up at the ceiling fans that had finally managed to blow the layer of light-heartedness that revealed the melancholy that was hidden underneath. He peered over to catch Itachi shifting in his sleep.  _ You're scared, _ the voices in his head told him,  _ you're scared because you will lose him. _ Shisui knows better not to argue.

He knew of how people would stop to admire him as he passed. He heard their whispers, their claims and assumptions but that wasn't what scared him- because Itachi would never settle on a notion so shallow. But neither of them could deny that it would only be a matter of years before Itachi took the lead as the head of the Uchiha. It wouldn't be long before the inevitable future they had ahead of them. Although Itachi could pretend to not pay heed to it, they both understood that no amount of prolonging would stop the days from drawing closer and closer. It wouldn't be long until Fugaku's insistence would get the best of Itachi- it wouldn't be long until Itachi would have to court a noble woman and eventually marry her. It wouldn't be long until Itachi would say,  _ I'm sorry Shisui but this is where it ends  _ and he meant to take it and life would go on.

It seemed that the stars had heard his claims against them and had planned their retribution. They framed Itachi in the soft glow of the night, painting an image of perfection Shisui was not worthy enough to stand next to, let alone to call his. No. Itachi was not his. He never had and will never belong to him.

Shisui can't help but feel helpless because he knows he  _ will  _ lose Itachi with or without the confines of marriage because one day Itachi will find someone better. One day Itachi will find someone who makes him happier than he's ever been with Shisui.

On nights like these, the stars finally take pity on his soul and flicker in a hypnotic lullaby that lulls him to dream of the bright future that awaits Itachi where he stands omnipotent, but unpresent.

But the mornings told a different story.

The insecurities that followed him into his dreams all melted away in the golden rays of the early morning. Itachi's head rested right on his collarbone and his arm was draped by Shisui's side. Shisui couldn't help but catch his breath because the world had faded around him and granted him this moment with the person he did not have enough time to love. Shisui brushed the strands of Itachi's hair away from his face as he began to stir into consciousness.

"I think I finally have secrets to tell you." Itachi peeked an eye open in mild interest and Shisui thought his heart had melted. "Well first, my favourite time of the day is when I get to see you."

Shisui held onto Itachi before he could turn away. "You're my favourite person," he suppressed a laugh when he noticed that the tips of Itachi's ears had become a soft pink. "And I have also seen Kakashi's face."

Itachi finally faced him. "I don't believe you."

Shisui hummed, "true. I just wanted to see how red your cheeks got."

On mornings like these, Shisui can go back to pretending. He can hold Itachi in his arms for a little longer than he normally could and they could sit in the comfortable silence that fell between them, relishing each other's company. On mornings like these, the prospect of the oncoming future did not seem so daunting.

"It's my turn," Shisui opened his eyes to meet Itachi's. "It's my turn to tell you a secret, isn't it?" Shisui nodded, still caught in the high of tranquility. It didn't last long, however.

He felt Itachi's lips press against his softly which sent his heart drumming so rapidly it threatened to burst through his ribcage. The younger Uchiha pulled away slowly, his hands made their way up to cradle Shisui's face.

"I know," Itachi stated calmly. "And it is no secret that I love you."

Nothing else needed to be said. Shisui felt the rush of his heart die down and a sudden wave of drowsiness overcome him. "Doesn't count as a secret, 'tachi." He felt a soft peck on his forehead.

"You know all my secrets, Shisui."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> my thoughts on this piece is that of the equation of a parabola opening downwards- negative.


End file.
